dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Cold (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
King Cold (コルド大王) is the king of the universe and a shadow member of his family organization, the Frieza Force, leading it when it was known as the "Cold Force". He is the husband of Queen Hail and the father of Cooler and Frieza). 'Appearance' King Cold's height is inconsistent, at his smallest his height is similar to to that of second form Frieza, while at his largest King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe - with Mecha Frieza only reaching his knee. His physical appearance is very similar to his sons', looking nearly identical to Frieza in his second form. King Cold possess horns that have lines on them. At the time when his role as emperor of the Cold Force came to an end King Cold's skin was purple, the gem on his head was purple, the armor on his wrists was white and he wore a red cape, he also wore black battle armor with yellow sections. By the time of Frieza and Cold's invasion of Earth his skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The armor is blue in Dragon Ball Z, but brown in Dragon Ball GT. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, King Cold is never shown transforming in the series, though the Dragon Book states that he appears as the type who would be able to transform. King ColdDBMinus.png|King Cold in Dragon Ball Minus King Cold DBZ.png|King Cold in Dragon Ball Z 'Personality' King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Though not nearly as sadistic as his son Frieza, he also displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, as seen at the visible shock of his son's defeat, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them. Despite being the head of the Frieza Force, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face.3 While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control, and a few were aware of Cold's existence, such as Sorbet. 'Background' King Cold is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his son Frieza are the only ones among their race to possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series.6 He is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his son does, due to his disbelief that anyone can pose a threat to him or his clan. One of King Cold's elite soldiers was Caluppa. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is revealed that Cold has been an abusive parent to his eldest son, Cooler (or at least from Cooler's perspective), while at the same time, spoiling Frieza - making the latter as arrogant as he is. King Cold had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross At some point, King Cold and his army went to Planet Vegeta to inform the Saiyans of his retirement and that they will serve his son Frieza from now on. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Trunks Saga' After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Frieza's Subordinates discover Frieza's battered remains and take them to King Cold's planet where Cold's scientists manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help if needed) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunks shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying and killing him immediately. In the anime Cold does not immediately die from the first blast, instead retaining consciousness after the attack and begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Dragon Team. His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. 'Other World and Kid Buu Saga' King Cold appears in Hell in several anime filler sequences. Along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force, King Cold strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assists him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, King Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower. Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he and several past villains watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Super Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Golden Frieza Saga' After reviving Frieza, Shenron informed Sorbet that he had a second wish to use. Sorbet considered using the wish to revive King Cold as well. However this is interrupted by Pilaf and his gang stealing the wish. Frieza would later inquire about King Cold's fate. Sorbet offered to revive King Cold in the future, but Frieza rejected the idea since he preferred to be in charge. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' King Cold appears on Planet Vegeta in Age 732 and announces to King Vegeta and the Saiyans that he is retiring. He presents his son, Frieza, as their new ruler and that the Cold Force shall from that day onward be known as the Frieza Force. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Super 17 Saga:' In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold was briefly seen escaping from Hell alongside Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. 'Dragon Ball SF' TBA 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. He at one point uses it to break a cockpit window to his ship immediately before his men managed to locate Frieza, in what was implied to be out of rage at the possibility of Frieza being killed. *'Survival' – King Cold can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. In the anime, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – King Cold is capable of using a Full Power Energy Wave. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of ki emitted from the entire body capble of causing minor damage. *'Dirty Slash' – A sword slash technique. *'Death Beam' – Cold's signature attack used by King Cold, Cooler and Frieza. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A powered up version of the Death Beam. *'Barrage Death Beam' - a rapid barrage of the Death Beam. *'Death Ball' - A powerful attack capable of destroying a planet. *'Supernova' - a stronger attack capable of destroying a planet. *'Super Explosive Wave' - a Stronger version of the Explosive Wave *'Cold Family Power' A Team attack used by King Cold and his family. |-|Forms and transformations= It is stated in the Dragon Book that King Cold appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. However, King Cold never utilizes any forms other than his regular horned one so it is unknown what his transformation is. 'Second Form' King Cold is only seen in his Second Form in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super: Broly, his form is similar to Frieza's second form in appearance. |-|Eqiupment= *'King Cold's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. *'Future Trunks' sword' - A powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Universe 7 Category:Universe 7 Characters